Ai Kingdom
by TheRealObitoKun
Summary: After the disappearance of Princess Keiko,King Kaze has sent his grandson Gaara to be married for the sake of Suna.Disguised as Princess Keiko,Gaara must face danger,In-Laws,and without anyone knowing he's male.Especially his husband,Prince Sasuke. R
1. Chapter 1

"Father what are you going to do about Keiko's disappearance?" A blond haired women with shoulder length blond hair wearing a beautiful white gown asked a man pacing back and forth right in front of her.

"I don't know, Keiko is suppose to be leaving this castle any minute to be married to the prince!" The man wearing a crown yelled in frustration at the women who raised an eyebrow. He sighed and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Temari...But we can't use you to be sent to marry Prince Sasuke." Temari looked away.

"I know Mikara and me have two different set of eyes and she is younger looking." The king chuckled.

"No, Temari. I will not send you because your heart belongs with someone else." Temari gasped then took a step back while a pink tint was covering her cheeks. She quickly shook her head then glared at her father.

"That doesn't matter! Duty comes before everything-."

"Temari." Her father stopped her ranting. He put his hand on her cheek.

"You and Kankuro already have someone they love. I would be more then happy to strip you of your title then know that you are unhappy." Temari sighed then looked away.

"Then what will you do?" She whispered and King Kaze straightened his back then walked back to his thrown.

"Call for Gaara..." He whispered making Temari cock her eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" She raised her voice slightly.

"What is the servant boy going to do anything?!" Temari shook with fury that her father was being unsophisticated at a time like this.

"Gaara!" She turned to the doors and yelled. The loudness of her voice made the candles flicker. Soon a red headed boy opened the doors and quickly ran to Temari then got on to his knees.

"Yes, Temari-sama." He whispered.

"Ah! Gaara what a nice thing for you to join us!" The king smiled and walked over to the red headed boy in rags. The boy kept his head down.

"You can stand." The king chuckled slightly with a smile. Gaara stood slowly and nodded.

"Thank you, Kaze-sama." He whispered. From Gaara's appearance. You could tell he's a lower class, seven-teen year old. With dirt on his face and his tooth pick legs and arms. His clothes were ripped and uncleaned. Unlike King Kaze and Princess Temari's clothes.

"Gaara...Do you have a father?" Gaara looked up at the King for a moment then quickly put his head back down.

"Yes, sir." His eyes flashed with sadness then he shook his head. An image of a man laying on a bed and coughing entered his head. He was ill. Deadly ill.

"Did you have a mother?" The king asked again.

"No, sir. My father told me that she was died giving birth to me." The King smirked and turned around, heading back to his thrown.

"That's the reason why I never liked your father, Good man but terrible lyer."Gaara quickly put his head up.

"Excuse me, sir?" The King sat down in his thrown still with the same smirk.

"Temari, say hello to your nephew. Lord Gaara Sabaku." The King chuckled at Temari's face. Her mouth dropped and she blinked at Gaara.

"Father? Are you serious?!" She quickly turned to glare at the King.

"This-This is impossible!"

"How so?" The King interrupted her.

"The same eyes, chin and lip formation. He even has a feminine body like her's for god's sake!" Gaara blushed and tried to cover himself up a bit. Temari shook her head.

"I-I can't believe-." The King plopped a black wig on Gaara's head. It was short but not boy short. Just long enough to tell it was a girl. Gaara blinked and twirled a piece of the hair. The King fixed it a bit and turned Gaara around. Gaara wobbled a bit and looked at Temari. Temari gasped.

"He-He looks...like Onni-chan..." She whispered then looked at her father.

"She..She.." She quickly hugged Gaara and put a hand on the back of his head.

"You could of had a better life..." Gaara's eyes that were widen then softened then slowly closed. He hugged Temari back a bit.

Suddenly, a small man around four feet ran threw the doors.

"Sire! King Kaze!! Lady Temari!" The man ran then quickly bowed.

"Prince Sasuke is at the door!" He panted. King Kaze quickly looked at Temari.

"Quickly Temari, change clothes with Gaara. I'll go stall Prince Sasuke." He and the tiny man quickly walked out the doors. Right, as the king was turning around a tall, broad shouldered man stopped him. The man wore a black shirt with a string at the top to tie it tighter and black tighter pants with black boots. Three swords were tied to his waste. The King bowed slightly then looked up at the man's face. Knowing who he was. Sasuke Uchiha of Kohona. He was the brightest, strongest, fastest, the perfect man...for Sasuke Uchiha was famous for being the heart throb with his slim and muscular figure. Dark locks that framed his face perfectly but he most famous trait was...his eyes. Midnight black with thin eyebrows. Men wanted to be just like him, and women wanted to be his wife. Only, Men would not use his special abilities for war or protecting his country but for the use of women. And women in Sasuke's eyes...were a deadly sin. They wanted love, money, and power. He could never provide one of those three things. Love. It was a weakness in his eyes.

"Prince Sasuke, Please do not take this the wrong way, but why have you journeyed to Suna?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, your highness. My mother wanted the wedding to come as soon as possible so I came here for my wife and just like we promised. Kohona will watch over Suna, protecting it and giving the people their needs and in return you will allow Konoha shonobi to roam your land." King Kaze nodded.

"Thank You, Prince Sasuke-." Suddenly the sound of the doors rang threw Kaze's and Sasuke's ears. Sasuke darted his eyes to the door and saw the back of a small girl. She had short black hair and wore a white dress with a golden belt around her waist. The girl slowly turned around and looked at the two men. She walked over to the King.

"Father." Gaara disguised his voice ever so slightly. He sounded just like a girl.

"Father, I was in the stable watching the horses. Is something wrong?" King Kaze smiled.

"Not at all, Ga-Keiko." The King stumbled over his words. Almost calling out Gaara's real name.

"This." King Kaze put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Is, Prince Sasuke of Kohona." Gaara bowed.

"Hello, Your highness. I have heard much about your frightful battles." Sasuke chuckled.

"I would except a girl like you to be afraid of my...adventures." Gaara smiled and stood back up.

"Not at all, I love to hear about Nii-sama's (Elder Brother) battles." Sasuke looked into Gaara's eyes. Gaara blinked then blushed when he found out Sasuke was staring. The King chuckled.

"Well, take care of my daughter, Sasuke." He bowed and placed a kiss on Gaara's forehead.

"Forgive me." He whispered into Gaara's ear then walked away.

"Wait-!" Gaara's words chocked out but the sound of the doors shutting.

"Come." Sasuke's back was already facing Gaara.

"What?! Hold on a minute!" Gaara yelled at Sasuke with a finger in the air and a hand on his hip. Just like a women.

"What are you talking about come with you? You insult me by telling me I'm a girl and I'm not interested in battles now-." Sasuke was putting on his gloves and when he was done he looked at Gaara.

"Your my wife, now. I guess Kaze-sama forgot to tell you that." Gaara's mouth was open slightly then he closed and swallowed.

"Oh.." He whispered and Sasuke started walking down the hallway. Gaara soon followed with his head down. He caught up with Sasuke's pace then quickly snapped his head up.

_This is no time for being upset! I have to cover for Lady Keiko till she gets back! _Gaara thought then sighed slightly.

It wasn't long before Gaara and Sasuke were outside the castle. Sasuke tapped his foot on the ground and soon a huge black horse rode up to them. Gaara gulped and stared up at the house.

"Ah..." Sasuke put one foot threw the hoop and hosted himself up.

"Hurry up, we have to be back before sundown." Gaara laughed innocently.

"Why can't you just you know go on without me. I'll catch the next buggy." Gaara waved his hand, 'shooing' Sasuke away. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Gaara's arm. He threw the boy in front of him and started to trot away. Gaara held on tightly to Sasuke's shirt and shut his eyes tightly. The prince glared at Gaara's annoyance.

"I would imagine a princess would be more informed with horses." Gaara shoke his head.

"Ponies, nope just ponies." He mummer then realized he was snuggling into Sasuke's chest. Gaara gasped then looked up at Sasuke.

"If you can't see the horse's head you're not going to be afraid. Close your eyes and relax. My arms will act like guards to protect you from falling off." Gaara nodded slowly and rested his head into Sasuke's chest. He closed his eyes and gripped Sasuke's shirt.

_He smells like roses...and blood..._That was Gaara's last thought before he fell asleep on Sasuke's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why did Temari have to put these oranges in? _Gaara asked himself as he looked down to see the two fruit on his chest that were held to him.

_Sasuke wouldn't of known that Keiko had breasts..._He sighed and looked around in the new chamber he was in. It was big, but according to a peasant. Everything was big. The floor was made out of blue marble and the walls were made of fine Brazilian wood. A large bed was placed over on the far right in the middle. Right in front of a fireplace. The bed sheets were crimson red Egyptian cotton and satin while the black comfit-er was spun from a lion's mane that Sasuke had killed. Well, that's what the servants and commoners believe. Gaara felt the blankets and pillows. He smiled slightly at the feeling of them. Gaara sighed and pulled the blanket over and got into the bed. He turned to his side. The flames of the fire made his skin glow.

_I don't blame Keiko for running away. I wouldn't want to marry Prince Sasuke either...He's pampous and rude. He even killed a man in front of a woman! _Gaara thought and flashed back to the ride that got him to Kohona.

* * *

The little battle Sasuke fought slowly woke up the sleeping Gaara. As soon as he was awake Gaara saw his new fiance jumping off the horse and stabbed three men. Gaara's eyes widen as the blood was spilled over the grass. Sasuke pulled the sword out of the last man's torso and rubbed it against the peasant's shirt to get the victory blood off of his sword. He put it back into his seethe and got back on the horse.

"What if they had family...?" Gaara whispered. Sasuke kicked the horse and snapped the reins and soon they were off again.

* * *

_I don't know how he would of got it. His whole family seems nice... _Gaara thought and had another flashback.

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke just entered Kohona. All the citizens were in the streets and on their knees. It was quite, a little too quite for Gaara. He put his head down.

_It's like a funeral instead of a welcome back..._He thought.

Soon they reached to the beginning of the castle and Sasuke got off. He put his hand out and Gaara gracefully got off the horse. They walked into the castle. Gaara stepped onto a red carpet with three black 6's with two circles over lapping them (The Sharingan Eye). He walked all the way over to the steps were three people that sat in three of the four thrones. Sasuke got on to one of his knees and Gaara got onto both of his.

"I have brought back Lady Keiko, Mother and Father." The eldest man nodded and stood up very slowly. He was old with wrinkles upon wrinkles.

"You may stand." The King held onto his walking cane. Sasuke stood up along with Gaara. Sasuke's father placed a hand on Gaara's cheek.

"Sasuke, your very lucky. Lady Keiko is a beautiful young woman." He smiled and took his hand back. The other man sitting stood up and smirked. The man wore a black robe with a red lining at the end. Underneath he wore a red shirt and black pants.

"Father you know that Sasuke doesn't care about women. All he wants is to have sword fights with men." Sasuke glared at the man. The King chuckled dryly and patted Sasuke's shoulder. Gaara smiled at the comment but the only women seemed offended.

"Itachi, that was very rude of you to say to your brother." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I was just playing Mikara..." The women stood up. She has long black hair pulled into low ponytail. Her skin was pale and she wore a black dress that fitted her frame well. Her lips were pink and her eyes were just like Sasuke's only they looked more softer then his usual glare.

"Sometimes, brother you might take it too far." She said and walked down to her brother.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." She kissed him on the forehead then looked over at Gaara. She bowed a bit.

"Nice to have you, Lady Keiko. I'm sure it will be a pleasure having another woman in the house." Gaara smiled and bowed a bit.

"Thank you, Lady Mikara. Your acceptance to my presence has made me feel grateful." Mikara smiled a bit.

"Well, I have to go maintain the garden. I'll be showing it to you later." She said then slowly turned around and walked away.

* * *

Gaara sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm getting married in two days." He whispered.

"We're getting married in two days." Sasuke's deep voice said. Gaara sat up.

"We don't have to get married, do we?" Sasuke glared at his fiance.

"Your not very smart are you?" Gaara got out of the bed and stomped over to Sasuke. He glared up at the man that was now wearing no shirt and just pants. Gaara pointed a finger up at the man.

"You sir are the most pompous ass I have ever met! Do you not care about love at all?" Sasuke flicked Gaara's finger away.

"Duty comes before everything." Gaara rolled his eyes and walked over to the door.

"Everyone thinks your a genius..." He turned his head slightly to Sasuke.

"But they don't even know how stupid you really are." Gaara said and opened the doors but before he could walk out Sasuke already slammed the door with one hand. He trapped Gaara with his one hand over the door.

"What did you just say." Gaara smirked.

"Deaf and stupid? I didn't know those two go hand and hand." Sasuke glared daggers at Gaara. Gaara sighed and leaned against the door.

"Glaring at me won't do you any good. I'm not scared of you." Sasuke took out a dagger with one finger, spun it around and slammed it on the ends of Gaara's black wig. Gaara flinched and turned his head.

"You should be." He whispered into Gaara's ear.

"I can destroy you without even putting a single scar on your body." Gaara quickly smacked Sasuke's check. He has his eyes closed the whole time and that was the only sound in the room. The sound of Gaara's palm hitting Sasuke's cheek. His head was turned even when Gaara opened his eyes. Gaara quickly reacted and opened the door. Run. Was all he could do. He slammed the door behind him which must of woke Sasuke out of his dream state. Sasuke put a hand to his cheek and looked at the doors Gaara walked threw.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara looked down as he was sitting in a white chair in the Konoha's Garden. He was thinking about what happened earlier with Sasuke. Gaara sighed and the wind picked up some Sakura blossoms. The wind made his black wig fly some hairs to his cheek and mouth. He rose a hand and tucked the hair behind his ear.

"Good Mourning, Lady Keiko." Gaara was startled and looked up at Lady Mikara. He gasped and jumped up.

"I'm sorry, if I was sitting in your chair Lady Mikara." The man bowed to Mikara and blushed slightly. Mikara smiled and giggled a bit. Making Gaara stand back up straight. Looking at her.

"Don't worry, Lady Keiko this is not my chair..." She placed a hand on the arm. "It's my mother's..." Gaara's eyes widen slightly as the wind picked up both of their hair. The sakura blossoms landed in Mikara's hair and she turned to Gaara with a smile.

"She wanted a garden so bad in Kohona so she hired a bunch of workers who lost their jobs to plant the plants everywhere. All kinds. Then she and one worker each week would come and maintain the garden. Although, mother always came to the garden and maintained it." She kept smiling then taking her hand back and picked a blossom out of her hair.

"What happened to...your mother?" Gaara whispered.

"She died when Sasuke was six...Itachi was around...mhm..eleven and I was fifteen. It was an assassination...the person was aiming for my father but she saved him..." She said her voice fading. Gaara walked over to her and hugged her. Mikara was cought off gaurd by what the smalled person was doing. Then she smiled again and hugged back. She giggled a bit.

"You act so much like a servant, Lady Keiko." Mikara laughed then turned to the roses that had budded next to her. She put a hand on the peddles.

"These were Sasuke's favorite." Gaara looked at them and blinked. Lady Mikara took her hand back.

"He hates the garden..." Gaara turned to her.

"Why?" Mikara shrugged.

"I have no idea...even Itachi comes in here when he's upset and I practically live in here..." Gaara sighed and looked away.

"It must be hard marrying somebody you don't love."Mikara said catching Gaara's attention and he looked at her.

"I mean I've been told Sasuke's great looking but...for some odd reason you haven't fallen for him like all the rest of the girls." Gaara growled and clenched his fist.

"Who could ever love or even remotely like such a pompous jerk?!" Gaara growled at the memory of Sasuke. Mikara smiled softly and put an arm around Gaara's shoulders.

"Don't worry...it'll get better.." She whispered.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he leaned against the side of the bath. It was huge and filled with hot steamy water. He sighed and relaxed into the water. Gaara smiled and put the towel on his head the side and dived into the water. He smiled and twirled around in the water then he heard the sound of heavy foot steps and a couple girls giggling. Gaara quickly swam up and put the towel around his head. He looked at the door and saw Itachi waving to a couple girls with a fake grin on. He shut the door and sighed. Itachi blinked at Gaara's head. Gaara blushed deeply and took another towel without Itachi seeing his flat chest.

"Don't." Itachi commanded as he walked over to Gaara. He grabbed the towel and handed the towel to the other person. Gaara reached his hand out but Itachi smirked and pulled it away.

"Hey!" Gaara pouted. Itachi got closer and whispered into Gaara's ear.

"You have to kiss me for it." Gaara blushed darkly and turned around.

"Forget it!" Itachi chuckled and stripped off his clothes. He sat down next to Gaara in the bath. A hand around Gaara's shoulders. Gaara growled.

"Move your hand or I'll bite it off." Itachi smirked and tilted Gaara's chin up to him.

"Your a tough little vixen aren't you?" He chuckled and Gaara growled. He couldn't do anything without Itachi seeing that he was flat chested. Without warning Itachi leaned into Gaara for a kiss. Gaara backed away.

"Stop it! I'm getting married to your brother!" Itachi chuckled.

"Do you think that he's going to be as faithful to you as you are to him?" Gaara blinked then looked down. Itachi grabbed Gaara's shoulder and laughed.

"I'm kidding!" He smiled and Gaara looked up at him. Itachi leaned into Gaara's ear.

"You are pretty damn cute though, I could just rape you right here and now." Gaara shut his eyes as Itachi nibbled on Gaara's ear.

"Stop it..." Gaara blushed and tried to move away but he was cornered.

Itachi ran his hand down Gaara's chest. He chuckled and Gaara looked away.

"Okay! So you found out!" Itachi kissed Gaara's neck.

"Oh, I've known that you were either flat chested or a male. See I've been with so many women I know the difference from oranges and real breasts. Gaara blinked then pushed Itachi away.

"Wait, you knew that I wasn't Lady Keiko?" Itachi chuckled and nodded his head. Gaara looked down.

"Do you think Sasuke or anyone else knows?" Itachi sighed.

"No, your acting is way to good, plus no one really here looks at breasts or anything." Gaara looked up at Itachi and smiled but then Itachi nibbled on Gaara's ear lobe again.

"So, have you ever been with a man." Gaara blushed darker and pushed Itachi away.

"Pervert!" He got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around himself. Gaara took the towel off and grabbed the wig. Itachi blinked.

"Mhm, your cutier with red hair." Gaara blushed slightly and tucked his hair underneith the wig.

"So, what are you doing here?" Itachi was suddenly next to Gaara with a dagger to his neck. Gaara looked up at him.

"I'm Lady Keiko's son. I was sent here to replace her because she ran off." Itachi nodded then pushed Gaara up against the wall.

"Okay, so what's your real name?" Itachi started licking up and down Gaara's neck. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Gaara." Itachi nibbled on Gaara's neck then bit if softly. Gaara let out a loud moan then gasped. He put his hand over his mouth.

"What was that?" Itachi blinked then laughed loudly.

"Have you ever done anything sexual?!" Gaara blushed and looked away. He took this advantage to run away and slip on his dress. Gaara bowed.

"Nice talking to you, Lord Itachi." He said in a girlie voice. Itachi smirked.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Lady Keiko." Gaara walked over to the door.

"Will you tell anyone..." He whispered.

"Not unless you have sex with me when I want to." Itachi smiled and put a finger on Gaara's chin. Gaara anime sweat dropped. (Anime Sweat Drop-Where a rain drop falls from an anime character's head. It's to express an 'Your Kidding' or 'Oh My God...' Sarcastically or Ironic)


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara walked down the hallway. He wasn't going anywhere or he was going no where. Gaara looked around the place and saw that the building was nearly twenty feet off the ground. Chandeliers hung from every 10 feet. There were doors after doors. They were huge and made from glossed wood. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his forearms. Rubbing them up and down. He felt as he was getting colder and colder although he didn't realize it. Gaara was still angry about Sasuke, he was upset and confused with Itachi. The brothers drove him off a cliff.

Gaara continued to walk until he came to a left and right. He shrugged and went left. Most people were right handed so and he always wanted to be different from everybody else so in everything that he did. He did with the left. Gaara walked around the place. It was getting darker...the halls were becoming narrowed. It made Gaara step out of his thinking and realize. He was in a mess. Gaara started to run. He hit a wall and fell down. A knight in a black suit of armor was there. It was a statue but it scared Gaara to death. He started to run again. His heart pumping and his breath becoming more shaky. He looked around frantically. Gaara couldn't keep his eyes focused and his breath was now a wheezing noise. His knees buckled and he fell down. A nervous breakdown was started to flow threw him. He lost conscious of everything. The dark walls echoed with a horrible noise. The walls seemed to becoming in on him. He wheezed one last time before his eyes rolled back and darkness overwhelmed him. His frail body was slammed onto the damp stone floor.

* * *

Gaara's eyes fluttered open as he bolted up from his bed. He panted remembering the last place he was and held the top of his shirt close to him. The male looked around and he started to realize he wasn't in the dark hall anymore. He also realized he wasn't in the dress he was in either. Gaara looked down at the clothes he was wearing and found that they were just a large shirt. He lifted it up and smelt the inside. His eyes widen at the beautiful smell. It was an overpowering strong smell. The smell was hard to describe. He had smelt it before. Roses? No...not strong enough..It was just...a man's smell? The actual smell was too hard for him to pin point it.

"Figured you would wake up to Sasuke's smell." The door shut. Itachi stepped forward and since Gaara was thinking about the smell he didn't hear anything.

"This is Sasuke's shirt?" Gaara asked and held the shirt out a bit from his skin.

"Of course...this is Sasuke and your room. I didn't have enough time to find your shirt." The young boy nodded at the older Uchiha then attempted to get out of the bed. His legs were numb and when he touched the floor he fell to the ground. Itachi only caught his arm and pulled him up again.

"Your weak. Don't strain yourself." Itachi said bluntly and looked down at the boy. He picked him up and set him back down on the bed.

"I wanted pants..." Gaara whispered and looked down at his hands. He felt embarrassed. Gaara knew he was ugly, quite, weak, a whole list of something nobody wanted. A reject to some it all up. He knew he caused his father shame but his father would always tell him that he wouldn't care if Gaara was a homo bug on his shoulder. (A/N This is obviously NOT Gaara's real father. It just fits in the story more than if Gaara's father hated him)

Itachi stood up and walked over to the wooden dresser. His long black hair swayed as he walked and his foot steps were light. He took out black pants and threw them to Gaara.

"Hurry before Sasuke comes back in." Gaara blinked but did as he was told since he hear someone opening the door. He went under the covers and pulled the pants on. They were extremely baggy but comforting. Gaara looked over at his fiance and saw him looking furious.

"You stupid wench you could of died." Sasuke spat at Gaara as he whipped around the bed post.

"Leave." Sasuke glared at Itachi that shot daggers into his heart. Itachi chuckled at his younger brother's actions and decided to leave the two alone. He wasn't a bad guy and knew his brother was actually starting to have feelings for his fiance. Itachi shut the door but kept his ear on the door.

"Itachi!" Mikara spat at her brother as she was carrying a pot of flowers just pass Sasuke's room.

"It's a spat." That was all Itachi had to say before Mikara was right next to him. Both sister and brother pressing their ears up to the doors. Listening on the fight that Gaara and Sasuke were having.

"Stupid wench." Sasuke said as he growled at Gaara. His arms crossed and his brows were narrowed. Gaara rolled his eyes at how childish Sasuke was acting.

"Don't act like it's all my fault. I didn't know this palace! It's not like there's a map and I purposely went that way!" Gaara yelled at the raven haired man. He sat down on the bed.

"Yeah but you continued to go down that path way and instead of returning to the bedroom you ended up getting lost." He said calmly but the stare he was giving Gaara bore down to his growled and his hands closed into a fist. The boy crawled over to the other and got into his face.

"It wasn't my fault that you made it too uncomfortable for me to come back to the bedroom." Sasuke pushed him back and laid him on the bed again. Gaara blushed dark and starred up his fiance. He gulped as he felt Sasuke lean down.

"You were the one who slapped me."

"You made me slap you!" They're faces were inches a part. Sasuke with no emotion on his face and Gaara blushing the slightest.

"You could of died."

"But I didn't."

"If I didn't come on that minute."

Gaara looked away and sighed. He had to be the bigger person. Gaara was a tiny bit wrong. He shouldn't of smacked Sasuke when he did save his life.

"I'm sorry..."He whispered and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke got off the bed and stood up.

"Women are all the same. Put the charm on and you loosen up." Gaara sat up quickly which hurt his back very much. Sasuke walked over to him and pushed Gaara down again. The younger boy didn't know how to re-act to an action like that. An insult then help? He was confused at the raven haired boy's actions.

"Rest. Tomorrow you have to stand up, walk down some steps and give the winner a kiss."

Sasuke said then chuckled. He walked out of the room only to find Mikara and Itachi there. Mikara quickly picked up her flowers and walked (ran) away. Itachi whistled quite poorly then quickly ran into the other room.

"Doesn't anyone ever act normal around here..."


	5. Chapter 5:Plus Author's Note

The sound of trumpets blaring over the whole city of Kohona, was the thing that awoke Gaara out of his sleep. He wasn't expecting it as he bolted up over bed. The sound was music as if it was announcing something. Noble and light. The opposite of a military trumpet. It was around 7:00 A.M out, the sun was barely coming up over the land. Gaara sighed in his bed and gracefully, pulled his feet over to the edge of the bed and stand up.

With a grumpy look on his face he walked over and changed into his princess clothes. A pure white dress with a golden buckle. A black gem was placed in the middle of the buckle, just above his belly. Gaara adjusted his oranges and looked at the mirror. His wig was messed up and some of his red was showing. Gaara licked two of his fingers and fixed the wig, quickly.

By this time, Gaara was sued to fixing his wig and clothes. He turned around in the mirror like a young girl and looked at himself from behind. The dress wasn't wrinkled in the back at all. He nodded and started to walk outside the door. Gaara opened the large doors with difficulty and peaked out the doors. He looked back and forth to see if anyone was coming. There was no one.

Gaara smiled to himself. He was feeling on the better side since he had one of the best nights sleep ever. Probably since the bed was so big and the servernts usually had to get up at 5:00 A.M. He walked down the hallway to go find the kitchen. Gaara knew that royalty wasn't suposse to be in there but he didn't think that they would mind since it was a hoilday here. Or something like that. Gaara didn't bother with the details about it.

He opened a couple of the doors but they were just bedrooms. Gaara whimpered as his stomach growled. He placed his hands over his stomach, as his stomach started to crave food. Gaara decided to follow his noise like a dog. He closed his eyes and let his nose pull him to where ever a delicious smell was coming from. The male kept on walking with his eyes closed, and nose up in the air.

He suddenly, smelt something sweet, freash, and heavenly. It was the smell of a strawberry muffin? He thought to himself as he walked over to the smell. Gaara ran in a fit of happiness to finally find the kitchen only to crash straight into a servent who was carrying the muffins. Gaara blushed a new shade of red as he starred at the worker. Muffins landing on the ground and one landed back on the plate, on it's side.

The male growled at Gaara but then saw that it was the princess and had to refrain from yelling at the 'girl'. Before he could even bend down and pick up the muffins, Gaara was already picking them up.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it at all!"

Gaara said as he put a hand over a muffin. The servant was incredulous. A person no a girl from royalty. Apologizing? Instead of yelling at him that he shouldn't stand in their way. Yes, Mikara was kind but it was in her nature just to walk away from the scene. The girl was actually picking the items up?

His silver eyes widen a bit as he bent down to help the princess. Placing a hand over Gaara's. His hands were much larger then his and his skin was darker, obviously a manual worker. Gaara blushed darker as he looked up at the other.

The servant's black hair hung over his eyes slightly and he had smooth, light brown skin. His hands were a little rough on Gaara's skin and he starred in awe at the handsomeness of the servant. If his hair was washed more or if his skin was cleaned. He would look equal to someone with royal blood.

"It's fine."

The servant's low and muscular voice rang threw Gaara's ears. Gaara blushed slightly and took his hand away. He nodded slowly then the moment was ruined as the male's stomach burst out into a growl. Gaara held his stomach and glared at it.

"Shut up."

He said to his stomach and then a low chuckle could be heard. Gaara looked up at the other and blinked confusingly at him. Wondering why the servant male was laughing at him.

"I see why you ran now."

The male said and took a muffin off the top of the tray. It was unharmed by the dirt and gave it to Gaara. Gaara blushed slightly and grasped his hands around it. He pulled off a piece and started to eat it slowly.

"I see you're husband didn't show you around the place."

The servant mumbled as he picked the last muffin up. Placing it on the tray of the now 'harmed muffins'. Gaara rolled his eyes and swallowed his bit of food.

"He's not my husband, yet."

Gaara whispered and took another bite. It was sorrowful and meaningless to him now. His mood had now swung to a depressed stage as he was eating. The servant boy blinked confusingly at how Gaara was reacting. The princess was about to be married to the best looking guy in all of Japan, he didn't drink, have affairs, or any of that type of thing that ruins relationships. Why was this one so sad to be married to him? Was she attracted to another male? Maybe even a female.

"Be greatful, that you're marrying him and not just a baffoon."

He said and started to walk away. Gaara looked at him and glared. He didn't realize the power he had over the other male and to be truthful he wouldn't want to bring anyone inconvenience to another person even if it meant the satisfactory of himself. He turned around slightly to face the other and looked down. The other male turned to look at the 'girl'. A single tear ran down his pale showed in the light of the new sun.

"I don't love him though..."

Gaara's voice was in his normal voice and the male took notice of this. He took a stopped and sighed. Leaning against the wall and setting the tray on the floor. Taking steps over to the princess, he pulled her close and put a hand on Gaara's wig. He embraced her. Starting to figure out that it wasn't a princess but a servant like his own kind. Never would a princess say such things, nor think such things. He was fairly smart for a servant of low education.

Dirt suddenly got all over Gaara but he didn't realize it. He had been used to this all his life and welcomed the dirt. Gaara rubbed his head into it and saw the tears stain the boy's clothes. He tried to stop it from coming down since he had never cried in front of anyone. Yes, Gaara cried probably more then an average human should but this was something he was starting to break down. He wanted love from another person for his marriage. His father would always want him for that, he wanted his father badly right now. He wanted to be held in the arms of another person. Someone who didnt' cared if he was royalty or poor, male or female, straight or homosexual. This was exactly was this male was giving him right now. Kindness and warmth, to know that he could try. For his mother's sake. For everyone's.

Gaara coughed slightly then pulled away. Rubbing his eyes off the tears and the servant placed a hand on top of Gaara's shoulder. Bending down slightly to his level.

"Why are you taking Princess Keiko's place?"

Gaara put a hand over his mouth and coughed again. Felling himself tremble slightly.

"I'm her son, Gaara. She ran away.I'm her replacement."

He said bluntly and looked down. The other blinked and looked down Gaara's body.T hen back up to look at Gaara. Gaara saw what he did and blushed slightly. Stomping his foot and more tears ran down his face.

"Shut up, I'm a boy."

He said and the male smirked. Putting a hand out and wrapped it around Gaara's shoulder's. Pulled him close and whispered soft yet strong words into his head.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. You will marry Sasuke Uchiha of Kohona but I, Dai son of Nagi well seldom sware. Keep you out of harms way. Emotional and Physical."

Gaara heard about words like those. It was a unbreakable spoken promise. The use of the words are when you state the truth, your name and what you will do. If you broke the promise the person has the right to make you, your family, your friends;slaves. Gaara's eyes widen and he looked up at Dai. He blushed slightly and Dai stared into his light green eyes. Pure and innocent. Did he really deserve this?

Gaara looked into Dai's silver eyes. They shimmered with power and honesty. Different from Sasuke's, cold and lifeless eyes. Suddenly, the horns blasted off again, the sounds ranging threw both of the males' ears. Gaara looked out the window and walked closer to it. He saw a bunch of men lining up, along with Sasuke. Dai walked over next to him and at first glance knew what was going to happen.

"You're late, the battle is about to start." He said and grabbed Gaara's wirst. Dai bolted to a near by door.

"Follow me and I'll show you how to get there quickly." Gaara nodded slightly as he held on to his wig. His eyes were drying quickly and the redness started to slowly face. He started to run quickly with Dai to their destination.

Dai walked into the room and slammed the doors shut. He walked over to one of the walls and a small ring was there that was connected to the room. He pulled it down and there was a long narrow hall way. Gaara flinched because it was too dark and he stepped back. Dai grabbed Gaara's hand and looked at him in his eyes.

"Close you're eyes, and I'll protect you from you're fears."

He said as he picked Gaara up bridal style. Gaara wrapped his arms around the other's male sturdy neck. He shut his eyes tightly and Dai turned to his side. He ran fast down the corridor, side stepping. Hair from Gaara's wig was blowing into his face and he felt it tickle his cheeks. He felt Dai's long black hair dance across his finger tips.

After a few moments of Dai becoming sweaty from running for so long he finally stopped. Gaara felt the heat of the sun on his pale skin. He looked up an saw Dai in the light. He looked like a god with the sun reflecting off of him and his muscles throbing from him carring Gaara and running for 15 minutes straight. Gaara felt himself become attracted to the sight of Dai and blushed immediately from thinking that. He looked down and Dai lowered him while tipping him. Making Gaara stand on his two feet.

The two boys were right beside a fleet of stairs, where the royalty was up at the top. There was a large incline that lead to a balcony and it was lowered to the ground so the winner would just have to step forward. The battle field was a square with people sounding it. Wooden boards were the only things that separated the warriors and the commoners.

Gaara fixed his hair and bowed to Dai.

"Thank you, so much Dai-kun."

Gaara said in his girlie voice and stood back up. Dai placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder and smirked.

"You're welcome, Princess."

He said with a wink then turned to go back into the dark corridor. Gaara wiped some of the dirt off of him and sighed. He walked to the end of the incline and he was slowly becoming visible. Mikara was already at the end of the incline and smiled over at Gaara.

"Good mourning, Princess Keiko. I'm glad you can join us. The fight had just ended."

Gaara smiled and curtsied to Keiko then walked over next to her. She saw two warriors walk side by side. It was Sasuke and the other one was a tall male, with a perfect tan. Whiskers graced his cheeks and he had perfect blue eyes. Not to mention his blond hair to match. This one waved at all the commoners while Sasuke just eyed Gaara. Gaara looked away from Sasuke's scowl. He was angry that Gaara appeared so late.

"The other winner's name is Naruto Uzamaki. Just some lowly commoner that proved that he could be a good general."

Gaara nodded at what Mikara said. He didn't really pay attention since he was trying to avoid Sasuke's gaze. Mikara looked down and Gaara copied her actions.

"Sasuke was the winner." She whispered to the other and Gaara blushed dark. It would be their first kiss. Sasuke finally reached Gaara while Naruto reached Mikara. They stood directly in front of them. The stone gate made them a wall. It was a small one but one in fact. Mikara was already prepared for this and Naruto kissed her cheek. He then stepped back and bowed.

"I'm sorry, Princess Mikara. I have pledged an oath to my lover that I remain faithful."

Mikara smiled and nodded.

"As have I, young Naruto Uzamaki."

Everyone then turned to look at Gaara and Sasuke. Gaara blushed darkly as he slowly turned his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him in the eyes and both stood still. Gaara gripped his hands into fists while Sasuke sighed. He grabbed the back of Gaara's head and pulled him down. Sasuke crashed his lips on to Gaara's. Gaara's eyes widen as Sasuke starred into his eyes. Gaara blushed darker at each passing moment but then Sasuke began to lower his eyes.

He licked Gaara's bottom lip making Gaara gasp. Sasuke stuck his tongue into Gaara's mouth and licked his cheek. He placed a hand upon the 'princess's' cheek. Gaara placed a hand above Sasuke's hand that laid upon his cheek. He panted slightly as Sasuke attacked his mouth. Sasuke sucked on Gaara's tongue then he pulled back. A few spots of saliva was on both of their lips. Gaara kissed Sasuke before he leaned back . Sasuke smirked and whispered something Gaara lip read.

'Virgin lips never tasted so good.'

* * *

_**A/N: No, I did not get this idea from the manga Boy Princess. Why believe me? I've never read Boy Princess. I have read a few yaoi mangas but that I have not read. This is a reply to the person that said 'real orginal, got this idea from boy princess? Nice. By the way it was apples not oranges. **_

_**C'mon really? Like hell I knew that this just came from my idea with something my friend said. She hates yaoi so why would she of read this Boy Princess? So thanks annoymous reviewer for showing how stupid people can be.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Gaara, stay still." Came a whisper from young Dai.

"No! That thing is going to go into me and it'll hurt!" Gaara yelled, still in his girl voice.

"Well! Do you want me to do it or someone else!" Dai yelled back at him.

"....You..." Gaara mumbled.

"Okay then...open them...." Dai whispered.

Gaara was sitting on a bed with his hand out to Dai. The boy was wearing a white dress and it was in the middle of the day. Dai was still wearing his servant garments but his body looked cleaner, a lot cleaner. Gaara made him take a bath a couple days ago, for each day he would have a bath. Anyone who asked Gaara he had to tell them, "I will not let a dirty servant serve me." Then keep walking. Sasuke Uchiha was one individual not in favor of the idea.

Dai was holding a knife out as he spread Gaara's fingers apart, and there was a splinter that was in Gaara's skin. He took the knife and pealed back some of the skin. Gaara held his breath and shut his eyes as he didn't want to know what Dai was doing. After a few moments, the splinter was pulled out and Dai put it in his hand.

"Gaara,you can look now." Dai said in a soothing tone then smirked as he straightened his back out a bit. Gaara slowly opened his eyes and blinked confusingly at the splinter in his hand. He got up and went to the window to throw it outside, while Dai went to sit on the bed. Watching Gaara with a dazed look on his face. Gaara, turned to look at Dai with a large smile graced his lips. Just at the moment, the sun seemed to make his light skin glow and the wind picked up to move his hair a bit.

"Thank you, Dai." Suddenly, a large round of bangs on the wooden door was sounded off. Gaara sighed, and turned to look out the window. It was Dai's place in the world to go and answer the door. So, he did it without question. He got off the bed, and walked over to the door. Bowing his head in the process. Uchiha Sasuke, was standing there with a slight angered face and pushed Dai out of the way to walk in. Dai didn't put up much of a fight because it was his master. Along with the fact, Sasuke could kill him in a heartbeat.

"Leave." Sasuke said in a colder tone as he stopped just a few feet from Gaara. Gaara had glared at Sasuke then gave Dai a pity look as Dai had walked out of the room. Slamming the doors shut as he walked away. Gaara sighed and crossed his arms. The wind was blowing his hair towards Sasuke, and he just had an irked face on his face.

"What did I do now, Sasu-kun?" Gaara said with an elbow on the window and looking down. He knew what was going to come next. Sasuke had walked up to Gaara and gripped Gaara's wrist. Pulling him up then punched him in the face. Just as he did he let go of Gaara who fell to the ground.

"Learn your place." Gaara growled as he was on all fours, and slowly stood up, after a few seconds. He made a small fist ,and grabbed Sasuke's collar to pull him down. Gaara brought his head back, only to bash it hard on Sasuke's forehead. He had head butted Sasuke. When the Uchiha thought he would punch him. He wasn't excepting a girl to head butt him. Ever. He put a hand on his head and winced. A small river of blood was forming down his head. While Gaara had a huge gash down his. Gaara had winced too and tried to cover his head with his hand.

"You really are an imbecile." Sasuke said with a soft chuckle. Gaara started to walk over to his large dresser, and pulled out a piece of wrappings. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at why Princess Keiko would have medical supplies in her room. Was she really that odd? Gaara walked over to the mirror and wrapped his head to cover the wound. He had noticed Sasuke's blank stare as he looked at it. Gaara put the wraps down and turned to look at Sasuke.

"I get hurt a lot..." He simply said and looked away a bit. Then picked the wrappings up and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke just gave him a confused stare.

"Do you really think that I, would know how to wrap my head?" Gaara had smirked but it slowly turned into a laugh. He held his stomach then tried to cover his mouth.

"Oh dear me, Prince Sasuke knows less then I do." Sasuke threw the wrappings at Gaara to quite him and it did. Gaara stopped and blinked. To look back at Sasuke.

"If you're so good at it, teach me." Gaara stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and crossed his arms.

"Why? You're such a pampas ass to me. Why should I?" Sasuke was stumped at both what Gaara was asking, and how Gaara was acting. Was Gaara...younger than him? By that much? Sure he thought it was a few years so they would have the maturity. Princess Keiko was older then him. Wasn't she? Gaara noticed Sasuke was thinking again, and sighed. He grabbed the wrappings on the floor and tapped Sasuke's shoulder. Waking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Bend down." He said as he was opening the wrappings again. Sasuke sighed, not wanting to fight anymore with the girl and sat down on the bed. Gaara walked over closer to Sasuke, getting in between his legs and wrapping the medical supply around his head.

"It's not that hard. You just have to pull the starting of it then wrap it around your head." Sasuke looked up at Gaara when he was done.

"I'll remember that." For once Gaara had locked eyes with Sasuke. Something unexplainable was happening in Sasuke's eyes. Was he trying to woe Gaara at the moment? Or was it just something that Sasuke didn't realize that he was doing? Was he even doing anything? Gaara thought for a moment as he was blushing with his eyes in awe. Sasuke leaned up and kissed Gaara lightly on the lips. Feeling the same connection that Gaara was. Only he acted upon it while Gaara was thinking about it. Gaara forgot how to kiss again. He was probably the worst kisser, ever he thought in his head and squinted his eyes. Sasuke didn't pull away though. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and licked his fiancee's lower lip. Gaara gasped and snapped back into reality. Gaara pulled away and was blushing darkly. He couldn't get away from Sasuke just yet. Since, two strong arms were trapping him. Sasuke, being the dominant guy he was, didn't realize that his 'lover' didn't want to do anything more and flipped to be on top. He looked down at Gaara and moved a few strands of hair from his cheek. Gaara was caught again, as Sasuke leaned down to kiss Gaara a bit more passionate then before. Gaara shut his eyes tightly. Trying to remember that he didn't love Sasuke, hell, he didn't even remotely like Sasuke. Gaara meeped for a moment as Sasuke forced Gaara's mouth open. To play around with his tongue.

_But...he's so good at kissing..."_ Gaara thought as he finally pushed Sasuke away. He had pushed Sasuke off the bed and sat up. Coughing a bit as he glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell was that!?" He yelled at the prince while he tried to regain what he was doing. Gaara didn't love Sasuke. Sasuke didn't love Princess Keiko. Gaara's eyes widen at the thought as he slowly got off the bed. He ran away, out the doors. Bolting it down the hallway, trying to get away from Sasuke. Gaara was the bad guy to begin with...a guy playing a girl. He was fooling with everyone's emotions. Gaara ran faster as he looked down. Not paying attention to what he was doing.

_Run..._

Was the only thought in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara's small feet had slowly stopped. His tears flooding his cheeks. He was outside now, in the garden. The moon was high up in the night sky. Tomorrow would be the wedding...In the morning. Gaara put his hands over his eyes to help him stop sobbing, but he fell to his knees in front of the rose bush. Whines, and gasps of air was the only sounds he made. A cough every now and then, but for the most part, was just sounds of a guilty, caring, ruined, human. The roses were the only alive beings able to see the tears fall from him.

"How could I be so stupid...? Here I am..." Gaara whispered to himself as he was whipeing the tears from his sea-foam orbs. The reddness slowly taking over them.

"Just thinking about how I can't love him...while he's the one being fooled." The young teenager choked on another sob as his hands came over, and hugged himself. He waited for the wind to pick up, and play with the strands of his black wig. Tears still falling from him releasing his emotions. Falling one by one on to the ground as the wind carried them ever so slightly. Gaara slowly looked up at where he was staying. Seeing the roses, in front of him. He slowly reached a hand to stroke the soft petal of one of the roses. Crimson colored, dangerous, yet was the symbol of love. To not care about the many scars from the thorns it gives you, to have the feeling of seeing, and holding the true love of the plant in your hand. Gaara gave it another stroke with the tip of his index finger then, slowly left the feel of the flower.

"He does come here..." Gaara whispered as he closed his eyes softly. Remembering the smell of Sasuke when they first rode on the horse. Roses and blood. He smiled softly as he also remembered how Mikara told him that Sasuke never went to see the garden. Sasuke, just waited for the night to come see the last of his mother. So he could be the only child, to have the only attention of the garden at night. Never sharing with his brother or sister. Gaara slowly opened his eyes as he realized. This was real. Everything that had happened to him, was suddenly real. Not a dream, not a nightmare that he could just wake up and feel fine about. No, a honest to god...reality and only he was the monster of this. Playing with a fragile individual who lost his mother, and still didn't know how to cope with it. Sasuke wasn't the villain in his story, no, not at all. He was just the little boy crying out for help, but couldn't because he wanted to be mature. Gaara coverd his eyes again.

_I'm so stupid! Idoit! Why couldn't I see that this is wrong! I'm playing with his emotions! I don't even know my emotions! Why do I even care about what he thinks?! I shouldn't waste a tear on that jerk! _Gaara battled within himself. One of the most thoughts that happens in most young lives. The battle between right, and wrong. The time when you have the conflict between your heart, and your mind. To toy with someones emotions is a sin, but to let a thousand people submit to suffering was something that he just couldn't do. Would something like this happen to him? If he were to tell Sasuke the truth? The truth that he was a guy all this time.

Although, why should Gaara care? Did Sasuke deserve this pain? Did he bring it upon himself by being this cold, and emotionless person?

_"Is it...his fault_...?" Gaara whispered, and thought with himself as he slowly looked up at the moon. _I think...I understand him more...He locked himself up after his mother died...Making everyone feel better if he was okay...But...He's the only one still not fully living his life..._Gaara sighed, and stood up.

_I know what I have to do...I have to tell Sasuke...I'm not Princess Keiko...I have to let all those people down...Lady Temari...Lord Kankuro...King Kaze...Because, I can't go against what my heart tells me. I have to...go with what I believe. Not with, what I think..._He smiled slightly as he turned around only to hit a large chest. Gaara automatically fell down. Landing on his arse, and before he could even look up at the brick wall he felt. A hand slipped over to cover his mouth, and plug his nose at the same time. Gaara thrashed a bit, from becoming scared for his life at first, but he soon settled down when his vision was blurring from lack of oxygen. The person behind him was bending his arm to hold him back. He heard a deep, terrifying chuckle escape ones lips who was taller then the red head.

"My, my, my. Damn Uchiha has gotten himself a fine concubine." Said the man above him,just before he fully blacked out from lack of air. Gaara looked down as the other male behind him, let go of Gaara's mouth, and nose to let the red head breath. The man behind him wore a brown cloak. He wore a black mask that came up over his nose that connected to a gray head wrap. His skin was dark but leathery. Rough looking. His eyes were bright blue, and he threw Gaara over his shoulder.

"Let's go back,Hidan. We don't need to steal anyone else. The Uchiha will soon come after his bride-to-be." The man said in a low voice as he looked over at the other male named Hidan. Hidan also wore the same cloak only the top was opened more. Exposing his necklace that worshiped one god named Jashin. Hidan's silver hair was slicked back, and his body seemed to be more of that of a body builder, well built.

"Fine, Kakuzu. But, can't I have a slight taste of the vixen's blood." Hidan chuckled as he looked back at Kakuzu.

"It's a boy." Hidan was taken a back from what his partner had said for a moment.

"Damn, He looks cute though." Kakuzu sighed at his partner's sudden change of sexuality, upon this he vanished. When Kakuzu did this so did Hidan. They had used a trap door to go under the tunnels that Kohona had. The air was damp from the moistur from under ground. In some places dirt, stones, and rocks stuck out. The two didn't mind the least as it seemed. They just ran. The two kept running fast threw the tunnels until both popped out at the same time next to two brown horses with a long black mane. The horses were tied up to a large, blood red, three bladed scythe buried in the ground.

"Oh...one last thing." Hidan said as Kakuzu as he just settled the unconscious Gaara in front of Kakuzu. He grabbed the scythe on the ground as he jumped on to the brown horse. Holding it roughly by the mane making the stallion try to buck him off. Hidan just laughed at the 'stupid being'. Just as the horse was doing that a large mushroom type explosion appeared in the background. Fires quickly spreading as Hidan laughed. His laugh was frightening as he kicked the horse to make the beast run. Kakuzu just nipped the end of the horse's side with his heel to make the horse run after Hidan.


End file.
